Product display and shelf management frequently requires, or at least desires, that a supply of displayed products of the same type, which may be aligned front to back on a display shelf or rack, be constantly urged forwardly, as product items are removed, so that the product is always available for display at the front of the display device. A variety of devices and systems have been proposed over the years for accomplishing this objective. Most have had shortcomings either in the form of cost or performance or, in many cases both. In a typical case, pusher mechanisms have been designed as self-contained mechanisms that are installed in a display rack and function as an independent mechanism. In some cases, the entire display rack is specially designed to incorporate an intricate form of pusher mechanism. In our above mentioned co-pending application, we have disclosed an improved form of pusher mechanism in which a pusher element is mounted for slideable movement on the elements of a wire display rack, resulting in a significantly simplified and more economical system. The present invention seeks to provide a product pusher system that improves further upon that disclosed in our co-pending application and is an ultimate in simplicity, highly reliable in function and capable of being made available at a minimum cost.